lorehammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer: The Game of Fantasy Battles (7th Edition)
BASIC RULES PLAYING THE GAME Set Up Terrain Select Spells Deploy for Battle Who Goes First? Play the Game Victory! The Most Important Rule! CHARACTERISTICS 0 Level Characteristics Characteristic Profiles Saving Throws Leadership Tests Characteristic Tests UNITS Unit Types Forming Up a Unit Unit Strength Facing & Arc of Sight Line of Sight Measuring Distances THE TURN The Turn - Phases MOVEMENT The Movement Phase Manoeuvres Marching Terrain Obstacles Buildings Declare Charges & Charge Responses Rally Fleeing Troops Compulsory Moves Move Chargers Remaining Moves Magic SHOOTING The Shooting Phase Line of Sight Range Shooting & Combat Rolling to Hit To Hit Modifiers Rolling to Wound Taking Armour Saves Ward Saves Removing Casualties Fast Dice Rolling CLOSE COMBAT The Close Combat Phase Fighting Combats Which Models Fight Who Strikes First? Hitting the Enemy Wounding the Enemy Defended Obstacles Taking Saving Throws Removing Casualties Combat Result Combat Bonuses Break Tests Flee and Pursue Redress the Ranks ADVANCED RULES PSYCHOLOGY Psychology Tests Psychology Tests & Break Tests Tests at the Start of the Turn Panic Fear Terror Fear & Terror Immunity Stupidity Frenzy Hatred Immune to Psychology Stubborn Unbreakable WEAPONS Weapons and Units Special Weapon Rules List of Weapons Close Combat Weapons Missile Weapons MONSTERS The Monster Model Monstrous Mounts Monster Reaction Table CHARIOTS The Chariot Model Moving Chariots Chariots & Shooting Chariot Armor Saves High Strength Hits Impact Hits Chariots in Combat Flee and Pursuit Chariot Units Chariot Upgrades Characters & Chariots SKIRMISHERS Formation Moving Charging Shooting Close Combat Characters Monsters & Handlers FLYERS Flying Models Units of Flyers FAST CAVALRY Movement Shooting Combat Characters UNIT STRENGTH Unit Strength Chart CHARACTERS Wizards Movement Characters & Units Shooting Close Combat Challenges Psychology Characters & Mounts' Psychology Special Characters COMMAND GROUPS Position within Unit Standards Musicians Champions GENERALS & BATTLE STANDARDS The General The Battle Standard WAR MACHINES Models Movement Characters Shooting Against War Machines Loss of Crew Charge Responses Fleeing Crew Close Combat Abandoned Machines Cannons Bolt Throwers Stone Throwers Other War Machines SPECIAL RULES BUILDINGS Movement Shooting into Buildings Shooting from Buildings Assaulting Buildings Buildings & Fleeing Buildings & Magic SPECIAL FEATURES Special Features Types Other Special Features VICTORY! Victory! Victory Chart THE MAGIC PHASE The Magic Phase Wizards Spells Magic Items Magic Phase Sequence Power & Dispel Dice Casting Spells Dispelling Miscast Table Spells Commentary Dispel Spells in Play Cancelling Spells THE LORES OF MAGIC The Eight Lores Selecting Lores The Lore of Fire The Lore of Metal The Lore of Shadow The Lore of Beasts The Lore of Heavens The Lore of Light The Lore of Life The Lore of Death MAGIC ITEMS Types of Magic Item Bound Spells Common Magic Items THE WARHAMMER WORLD The Old Ones The First Races The Young Races The Rise of the Dwarfs The Coming of Chaos The Elves' Sacrifice The Time of the Sundering The Rise of the Undead Nagash Birth of the Vampires The Wars of the Dead The Woes of the Dwarfs The Goblin Wars The Age of Man Sigmar's Empire The Three Emperor's The Great War Emperor Karl Franz REALMS OF MEN The Empire Bretonnia Kislev Other Nations Beyond the Old World CHAOS Beasts of Chaos Champions of Chaos Hordes of Chaos ELVES Wood Elves High Elves Dark Elves ORCS & GOBLINS Orcs Goblins Night Goblins Giants DWARFS Dwarfs THE UNDEAD The Vampire Counts The Tomb Kings SKAVEN Skaven LIZARDMEN Lizardmen OGRES Ogres Gnoblars OTHER RACES Chaos Dwarfs Dragons Cathay THE WARHAMMER HOBBY Getting Started Collecting an Army Warhammer Army Books An Example Bretonnian Army Assembling Your Models Basing PAINTING Painting Equipment The Citadel colour Range Priming Your Models Paint Schemes Examples of Painting Stages Painting Shields Painting Banners A Finished Unit A Finished Army Converting Wood Elf Army Dark Elf Army TERRAIN The Gaming Table Woods Hills Terrain Features Special Features Themed Battlefields GAMING Setting Up A Game Alternative Set-ups Scenarios The Last Stand Battlefield Supremacy Flank Attack Campaigns This Way Lies Madness Getting More Involved Find Out More APPENDIX Basic Characteristics Reference Single Models Index Templates